Xcape
by PokeLucario
Summary: This is a story about 2 kids who enter the AcceleRacers universe by some strange website called 'Xcape'. What adventures lie in front of them? How will they get back to the real world and what happens once they find out that they aren't the only ones ther
1. What the!

Xcape

**This came into mind when I was reading a comic strip by TheDarkYingYang from which means the idea is not originally mine but the story line is. Well, this is a really short chapter so don't kill me. I can't believe I wrote another story...meh...it's fun anyway...**

**I do not own anything other than Saburo and Jaime. I only use them for mine, and others, amusement and I get nothing, absolutely nothing, in return for doing so. Have fun while reading! It's so strange though.**

Saburo was your average 12 year old geek who just love computers. He had lots of piercing on his ears. was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a dark blue shirt on top which said 'Screw the World', wore brown pants and black fingerless gloves. He loved watching AcceleRacers so much that he even read and wrote fan fiction. While he was reading some fanfics, this strange pop-up appeared on his screen.

"Xcape...What a strange pop-up..." Saburo muttered, clicking on the pop-up. It read:

_Do you want to escape from the boring old life you live in and live in your ultimate dream? Well, you've come to the right website._

_Instructions:_

_1. Type in what you want to do and make yourself your own OC but no Mary Sues or Gary Stus Please 'cause that jams the system._

Saburo typed down what he wanted to be and hit the next button.

_2. Next, Pick where you want to go._

_**Naruto:** Become an awesome ninja_

_**Static Shock: **You want to meet some bang babies? Then go here_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew: **It's because of Ryou isn't it?_

_**Keroro Gunso: **OMG! Saburo is hot isn't he? Too bad he's a high school drop-out_

_**Slam Dunk: **Live your basketball dream here_

_**X-Men Evolution: **Mutants! Everywhere! Live it all here and see real live mutants._

_**AcceleRacers: **Meet all of them muscle men and the Techno geeks here!_

_**Avatar: The last Airbender: **Sokka is just so wanted isn't he? Zuko is much hotter though._

_**Fairly Odd Parents: **I seriously don't know what you are going to do here._

"This looks promising." He said, clicking the one which said AcceleRacers but this strange pop-up came again and it said: 'With your finger you idiot!' he closed the pop-up and he touched the screen where it said AcceleRacers and there was this strange blinding light. He was sucked into some type of portal and he appeared on some type of cliff side.

"Ow. Why do my ears feel so...strange..." He said, touching his ears, "OMG! I have pointy EARS!"

"At least now I have more space for another ear piercing..." He muttered, trying to make himself feel better.

"Not just that, your in your own dream. You even have wings!" This voice said. Saburo looked behind him and saw his black vampire wings. He was shocked but still tried to keep his cool.

"Who said that?" He asked, looking around until he saw this floating girl in front of him.

"I am your Xcape mentor and helper because I SUCK AT LIFE!" She shouted.

"So, who are you?" Saburo asked.

"I just told you. My name is Jloriea (Pronounced Gloria), Jlorie for short." She said.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Wait, I got another person coming in. Have fun with her while I glomp Ryou." Jlorie said, disappearing. This girl, about the same age as him, came out from a portal and had jet black hair was wearing a T-shirt which said 'Make War not Peace', black ¾ pants and black fingerless gloves. She also had wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Ow." She said, picking herself up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said. 'Oh shit. He's so hot! He's definitely 100 percent Dreamy!' She thought, her tail wagging with content. Silence.

"So what's your name?" She asked, trying desperately to save this 'conversation'

"Saburo Takamoto." He said.

"My name is Jaime." She said.

"That's a girls name right?" He asked.

"Of course I'm a girl! What do you _think _these are?" She asked, groping her boobs. Sigh. If only guys weren't that ignorant and oblivious.

"Sorry, I just like looking people in the eye when we talk." He said.

"You are so not 100 percent Dreamy! You are 100 percent Jerk!" She exclaimed, smacking her face hard after she found out she said that, her tail wagging like crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind..." She muttered.

"Um..." Saburo muttered.

"So, what now?" Jaime asked.

"Dunno." He muttered

"I think I hear some voices over here." Someone said.

"Are you sure Stinku? Maybe it's from your damn headphones!" Another person said.

"As if. I know something when I hear it." The first guy said.

"No, I think that all that music has diluted your brain." The other person said.

"I don't think so. I think your brain is so small it couldn't be diluted any more than it already is." The first said again calmly.

"Enough fighting you 2. We just came here so we can find a way to find Ve-" Another person said but was shocked when they saw them. All of them looked around the corner and saw the 2 of them, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Who are you?" They questioned.

"The real question is, who are you?" Saburo asked, thinking they looked really familiar.

"Saburo! Their the guys from AcceleRacers idiot!" Jaime whispered angrily into his ear.

"You mean I'm not dreaming?!" Saburo exclaimed, pulling his face and grabbing his newly pointy ears.

**Yes, this is not a cliffie. This is just an ending which is actually really bad. R&R ing would be nice please! He he he. Next chapter, whatever I can think of next!**


	2. Thank God

2. Thank God

**Here's Chap 2!! Thank you Rae Kitano for Reviewing! To warn you, This chapter is pretty messed up but I'll put it together later. Have too many ideas with school and stuff...**

**I don't own AcceleRacers in any way, shape or form. I only use them for my, and others, own amusment and get nothing, absolutely nothing, from doing so. Enjoy!**

"I need help! Are you sure I haven't gone kuu kuu or crazy or insane or something?! I never intended to be a vampire! It was just random babbling...or typing...or whatever you call it!" Saburo exclaimed. Suddenly, everything stopped, dead in it's tracks, even a stray dog who was doing it's business just stopped suddenly. (Yeah, sick)

"I can grant your stupid wish of becoming human and they'll forget they ever saw you as a vampire if you want." Jlorie said, poofing in, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes! I would love that!" Saburo exclaimed.

"I want to be human too!" Jaime exclaimed, turning her head around when she heard that.

"Fine. If that's what you damn humans want..." Jlorie said, taking out a bag of powder and throwing it onto them. In a few seconds, they were back to normal.

"Thank god! I love being human!...oh yeah, and if you want to not suck at life, don't be species-ist or whatever you want to call it. Try it one time!" Saburo exclaimed.

"At least I don't have the urge to chase my tail randomly without a real reason." Jaime said.

"That's the last time you get something like that from me." Jlorie said.

"Tchao." Saburo said, waving goodbye.

"See ya. I'm going to glomp Sasuke now." She said, "Don't give anyone a hint that you are from another universe or you are going to die!" She disappeared once again. Wow. Alakazam. Now let's move on.

"At least we're human." Jaime said.

"I just hope they don't remember." Saburo said, sighing. He touched his ears to check if they were back to normal and they were. Though it _was _really cramped with all them ear piercings.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"My name is Jaime and this is Saburo." Jaime explained.

"What are you kids doing here in the first place?" Nolo asked.

"We are not kids. My voice clearly cracked, didn't it?" Saburo said, insulted by the fact they called them kids.

"So, where are your parents?" Kurt asked.

"How should we know we were freakin' s-" Jaime said but Saburo quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't tell them or we are in deep shit." He whispered into her ear. Jaime's cheeks were blushing a deep red when he did that.

"So...where are your parents?" Karma asked.

"We don't know. We ran away from them..." Saburo answered, trying his best to hide his twitch when he lies. He is, after all, a geek and a teacher's pet.

"Is it just me or is he chewing his finger off." Pork Chop asked, pointing at Saburo who was literally chewing his fingers off.

"Leave him be, Pork Chop." Taro said, "Once their off, he won't be able to do much."

"What do we do? We can't just leave them there." Karma said.

"You can't but we can." Wylde said.

"Like all you Metal Maniacs. Cold and Heartless." Jaime said, folding her arms across her chest and turning away from them.

How'd you know who we are?" Tork asked.

"I heard about you before. I love racing." She answered, definitely lying.

"Let's just bring them back to the AcceleDrome. It wouldn't hurt right?" Lani asked.

"Fine." Wylde said.

"Come on. You guys can come with us." Lani said. They followed her to the Sweeper and sat down.

"So where are we going?" Jaime asked.

"Somewhere." Taro answered.

"You guys are so hard to talk to..." Jaime muttered.

"You guys are boring." Saburo said.

"Why do you think that?" Monkey asked, standing up in front of him.

"I bet you can't figure out the first 140 numbers of pi." Saburo said.

"Uh..." Monkey muttered, "How is that fun again?"

"I use a calculator but each time I try, it explodes." Saburo said, "I've always liked the awesome colours."

"Now that seems much more fun." Monkey said. It took roughly about 3 hours to reach there and when they did, they got out of the Sweeper and looked around.

"Who knew Dr. T anticipated that the Last AcceleDrome would explode..." Kurt muttered.

"He _is _Dr. Tezla after all." Wylde said.

"So true." Tork said.

"What do we do now?" Monkey asked.

"We can find a way to get Vert back." Nolo said.

"It's so useless." Shirako said.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Vert's gone. And he's not coming back." Shirako answered.

"That's just too negative for you, Stinku." Pork Chop said.

"Hey, Me can't think negative for once...Oops...Bad grammar..." Shirako muttered

"We could...um...nope. I have nothing." Saburo muttered.

"Don't ask me." Jaime said as they all turned their heads to her.

"As long as we're here, we should get settled in." Dr. Tezla said. He told them where they were going to sleep and decided to keep a room open in case Vert comes back.

"What now?" Kurt asked.

"Like before, I don't know." Saburo answered.

"Like I said, it's impossible. I did some calculations and none of the numbers match up." Shirako said, "Why don't we just give up?"

**I like it. Negative sides. Muahahahahaha! Let's tie up the lose ends shall we?**

**Blah Blah Blah...Whatever I can think of later. Tchau! Hasta la Vista.**


End file.
